Por Outros Olhos
by graviola
Summary: A estória do relacionamento de Sasuke e Sakura, vista pelos olhos de quem sequer sabíamos que estava lá.
1. Mikoto

Olá! Estive desaparecida por algum tempo, mas são os males do bloqueio criativo e de uma vida as vezes muito atribulada. Sentiram saudades? hehehe

"Por Outros Olhos" é uma série que deve ter sete capítulos no total, todos tratando de SasuxSaku -meu casal preferido! - por diferentes pontos de vista. Não pretendo usar os personagens principais.

Esse foi, até agora, o capítulo que mais me deu trabalho... passei vários dias escrevendo e reescrevendo espero que vocês gostem.

Agradeço a minha Beta Ichigo-Dono e sua gramátic... mas em especial seus comentários, que me fizeram rir bastante.

Naruto não me pertence

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_"Por Outros Olhos"_

Suspirou contente e sorriu, segurando com firmeza a pequena mão que se agarrava à dela. Olhou para baixo momentaneamente e sorriu novamente.

Ele estava tão empolgado

Conteve o riso discreto que ameaçava lhe escapar, somente seu garotinho para empolgar-se com algo tão simples quanto uma visita ao mercado. Mas... para falar a verdade ela também estava um pouco empolgada. Sair um pouco de ruas cheias de parentes e passear pelo resto do vilarejo era sempre refrescante.

Continuou andando até atingir o mercado central de Konoha – o tempo todo com um excitado garotinho falando sobre treinos e shurikens – com suas inúmeras barracas e clientes, sempre fervilhando em atividade.

Pôde sentir a excitação infantil crescer, olhos negros brilhavam e escaneavam tudo de uma só vez. Absorvendo cheiros e sons, passeando por compradores e vendedores.

Começaram as compras

Mikoto estava negociando calmamente umas laranjas quando percebeu que sua pequena vitrola incessante havia ... se calado?

Virou-se procurando sua pequena bola de energia pelas barracas ao redor, até que viu um tufo de cabelos negros e arrepiados mal escondidos atrás de uma barraca.

Caminhou com cautela e descrição – sabia como aproximações menos "ninja" tendiam a ser desastrosas e resultavam em protestos ofendidos e missões importantíssimas sendo condenadas ao fracasso – e abaixando-se ao lado dele, perguntou com divertimento mal disfarçado na voz.

"Sasuke o que você está fazendo?"

Ele não respondeu, olhos negros e grandes grudados em alguma coisa logo à frente, o rosto arrumado em uma expressão pensativa e séria. Como que contemplando uma questão muito difícil e crucial.

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era sorrir

"Está espionando alguém?"

Olhos escuros concentraram - se nos dela por algum segundos antes que o , estranhamente quieto, menino acenasse que sim com a cabeça.

Piscou e seguiu os olhos do menino, curiosa para saber o que tanto capturara a atenção dele. Sorriu de novo, um sorriso maior e mais largo, que ela cuidadosamente escondeu quando voltou a encarar o filho.

" É rosa." - Ele afirmou com finalidade e um pouco de admiração.

"Sim, é rosa"

Sobrancelhas se juntaram, o rosto infantil se contorceu em pensamento profundo

"Por quê?"

"Algumas pessoas nascem assim, mas como as pessoas loiras, é mais difícil de se ver do que cabelos castanhos ou negros."

Piscou

E continuou sua observação cuidadosa

Mikoto suspirou e juntou-se ao filho em sua observação. Uma menina que deveria ter a idade de Sasuke fazia compras com a mãe, um pouco menor que ele e aparentando uma timidez extrema. Tinha cabelos cor de rosa curtos– para a surpresa do pequeno Sasuke – pele muito clara, olhos grandes e verdes e usava um vestidinho lindo com flores e alguns bordados. Ela era uma gracinha, uma pequena e delicada boneca de porcelana.

Parecia um doce de menina

Mikoto suspirou, aquele tinha sido um sonho antigo... uma menininha, para fazê-la companhia, colocar vestidinhos, comprar bonecas e passar as receitas da família. Por muito tempo sonhara com uma menina, mas somente tivera meninos.

Pequenos ninjas de cabelos escuros

Mas seus meninos lhe davam tanta felicidade! Itachi era um pouco reservado – isso ela julgava ser da adolescência... - e sério, sempre muito prestativo e atencioso com o irmão menor. Tinha muito orgulho e amor por seu primogênito. Ele já tinha treze anos, em algum tempo já teria idade para namorar.

O último pensamento borbulhava divertimento nela, como queria ver seu filho sempre tão solitário ter companhia.

Uma namoradinha!

Olhou novamente o filho, enquanto mudava discretamente de posição para evitar a dormência nas pernas. Ele ainda estava observando atentamente cada um dos movimentos da garota de cabelos rosa. Que sorria muito tímida enquanto ajudava a mãe dela – ou assim Mikoto assumiu - a escolher frutas e verduras.

Sasuke, ele era seu coração. Tímido e com um coração cheio de esperanças e sonhos. Tão meigo e esforçado. Ela tinha certeza de que ele superaria a terrível pressão a que seria exposto, ele faria seu próprio caminho e seria mais do que um Uchiha, mais do que o irmãozinho de Uchiha Itachi.

Uma repentina tomada de ar, denunciou a surpresa de Sasuke. Olhando para o menino pôde ver que ele tinha os olhos arregalados e olhava ainda mais intensamente para frente. Logo descobriu o motivo.

Um par de olhos muito verdes olhava diretamente para eles. Mikoto olhava entre o filho e garotinha, ambos presos em um estado de choque. Encarando um ao outro sem piscar.

Era muito bonitinho

A menina virou os olhos primeiro – com a mãe a puxando pela mão - com as bochechas mais vermelhas que a mãe de Sasuke já vira. Ela riu, achando a pequenina ainda mais bonitinha corada.

Foi com divertimento e surpresa que ela observou a garotinha voltar a olhar Sasuke nos olhos – ainda terrivelmente vermelha – sorrir e acenar com energia.

Olhos negros observaram com curiosidade, a reação do pequeno Sasuke. Que deu um meio sorriso embaraçado e acenou com a cabeça, desviando um pouco os olhos da alegre garotinha que era levada pela mãe.

Sasuke levantou os olhos para a mãe, que examinou disfarçadamente o vermelho quase escandaloso das bochechas do filho.

"Ela foi embora"

"Sim"

"Vamos continuar nossas compras?"

"Sim"

Ele voltou a ser enérgico e falante no caminho para casa, dando opiniões e descrevendo o que gostara no mercado. E com uma careta de desgosto uma voz cheia de desaprovação infantil descrevera também – com alguma veemência – o que não gostara.

E foi com muita surpresa que Mikoto escutou o filho falar em um tom decido e definitivo – enquanto ela planejava o que faria para o jantar e se perguntava quando o marido voltaria – que era quase cômico em sua voz tão jovem.

"Eu vou me casar com ela"

Ela admite que tropeçou e quase derrubou todas as compras no chão de surpresa. Mas disfarçou muito bem limpando a garganta e olhando somente com algum espanto para o filho caçula.

"Casar, Sasuke?"

"Sim, eu vou casar com a menina de cabelos cor – de – rosa "

A mulher piscou e não pôde conter o sorriso e o pensamento.. _"Ainda não é muito cedo para ele falar nesse tipo de coisa?"_

"Porque ela é diferente de todas as outras garotas"

Mikoto piscou e se perguntou se talvez tivesse lido muitos romances quando grávida, afinal não era isso que todo herói dizia da mocinha? Olhou para o filho com cuidado, seu filho de seis anos estava querendo casar com uma garota de cabelos rosa que ele viu no mercado de Konoha. Porque ela era...diferente...

"Diferente?"

"Sim, ela é única garota que eu já vi que tem cabelos rosa e olhos verdes."

A mãe de Sasuke tossiu para disfarçar a risada.. Era verdade, provavelmente seria a única garota em Konoha a possuir traços tão peculiares.. Mas de onde ele havia tirado aquilo?

" E a senhora disse que a gente casa com alguém que é diferente de todas as outras pessoas que a gente conheceu"

"_Oh"_

Lembrava-se agora de um Sasuke muito curioso que a acompanhara a um casamento do clã, a quem ela teve que explicar os motivos pelos quais alguém casaria com uma menina... mesmo elas só gostando de brincar de coisas chatas.

Aparentemente a explicação havia sido -

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz repentinamente tímida, de um Sasuke um pouco vermelho.

"E eu..gosto.. dos olhos dela..."

Mikoto observou seu caçula que tinha os olhos grudados em um canto da rua, sim a garotinha tinha olhos lindos. Um verde que ela realmente nunca havia visto, tão diferente dos olhos negros com os quais ele havia se acostumado...

Suspirou e se perguntou o quão agitada seria sua vida quando Sasuke tivesse idade para namorar... Seria seu garotinho um futuro conquistador?

Ela continuou andando em meio a imagens mentais um pouco perturbadoras de Sasuke com muitas namoradas de olhos e cabelos claros.

"E ... e... ela falou comigo.."

Dessa vez ela parou. Parou e observou o filho com cuidado, talvez.. talvez a explicação houvesse sido melhor compreendida do que imaginara. Afinal, o que é o casamento senão passar o resto da vida com quem se ama. E quem melhor para amar, que não alguém que te alcança.. que sorri para você...que te tira da solidão...

"Mamãe o que vai ter para o jantar?"

E desse jeito ele simplesmente mudou de assunto, retornando-a aos planos anteriores.

Sim ela precisava planejar o jantar... ela já imaginava a conversa muito divertida que teria com o marido.

"_Querido, Sasuke decidiu se casar!"_

Estava curiosa com a reação de seu estóico marido, mas apostava que ele riria bastante e pediria detalhes.

Os dias foram passando na casa dos Uchiha e Sasuke não voltou a tocar no assunto de seu "casamento", provavelmente havia esquecido.

Teria ele esquecido da garotinha? Teria ela esquecido dele? Teriam as duas crianças esquecido o encontro tão breve? De alguma forma.. e sem muito motivo ela se via esperando que não, que eles se lembrassem e se encontrassem...

Um sorriso e um aceno...

Mikoto sorriu ao lembrar a empolgação do caçula com a academia ninja e com as aulas, ela sabia como era importante para ele a aprovação do pai.

Mas também tinha o coração pesado, Itachi seu primeiro garoto estava tão distante desde que entrara na Anbu. Comendo menos e sempre passando tão pouco tempo em casa.

E Sasuke – muito perceptivo para a idade - já percebia as mudanças em seu querido irmão mais velho.

Olhou para o céu por um momento, sentando-se melhor no chão de madeira da varanda de sua casa. Desejava tanto a felicidade de seus meninos, ainda sentia o coração apertado ao pensar no exame de admissão da Anbu que Itachi havia feito. Ainda sentia a vontade de parar Sasuke em suas tentativas com o jutsu de fogo...

Mas não podia, sabia que ser mãe era mais do proteger e amar... ela também tinha que deixá-los seguir o caminho deles. E... seus meninos tinham o doloroso e difícil caminho da vida de um ninja.

E ela tinha orgulho de cada um deles, da postura de Fugako, das habilidades e gentileza de Itachi, da determinação e do coração de Sasuke.

Levantou-se e caminhou, interceptando um apressado Sasuke que ia brincar.. não.. _treinar_- como o o ofendidíssimo futuro ninja lhe afirmara veementemente - avisando-o para não atrasar-se para o jantar.

Piscou e observou o garotinho correr em direção ao sua brincadei.. quer dizer... seu treino, ele era agora um homenzinho. Aceitando o desafio de ser um Uchiha sem perder de vista que ele não era só o que significava aquele nome.

Mikoto suspirou, eles pareciam crescer tão rápido...

O dia já havia acabado, Sasuke estava atrasado para o jantar. Piscou várias vezes e voltou os olhos escuros para o marido, que respirava com dificuldade enquanto segurava a mão dela com firmeza.

Ela apertou a mão de Fugako com força, ela estava lá... estaria até o fim. Com o homem que escolhera para passar o resto da vida, que aceitara com seus defeitos e virtudes. Procurando naquela mão grande, calosa e conhecida um pouco de conforto.

_Sentia muita dor, não só pelos ferimentos... não pelos ferimentos... _

Sentia o piso duro de madeira machucar-lhe as costas, enquanto era encharcado com sangue.

Enquanto imagens de um bebe gordinho e muito dengoso dançava atrás das pálpebras... Itachi nunca dormia sem um cobertorzinho de dinossauro... Ou sem uma canção de ninar

Ele gostava muito de doces e quando fez quatro anos eram a única coisa que o convenciam a tomar banho...

Nem muito pronto ou cru demais... ele gostava de comer peixe... no ponto certo...

_Itachi... meu menino... o que você fez? _

Olhos cheios de lágrimas se fecharam, ele havia partido há alguns minutos... sem nem mesmo olhar para trás...

A primeira vez que ele usou uma shuriken ele roubava doces que ainda não podia alcançar em cima do armário da cozinha... ainda podia sentir o sorriso tentando aparecer em meio ao sermão que o pequenino ouvira...

_Por quê? Eu o amo tanto! Por quê? Nós o amamos tanto...tanto..._

O peito ardia, no caminho que a Katana dele havia feito

Ele gostava de deitar no chão da cozinha enquanto a mãe cozinhava, ouvindo a música do murmurar dela e dos barulhos de uma refeição sendo pronta

_Sasuke... teria? ... onde estava Sasuke? Por favor... não Sasuke...Por favor..._

Durante a gravidez ele sempre cumprimentara o irmão ainda não nascido quando chegava em casa, tocando a barriga da mãe.

Podia sentir a cabeça se tornar muito leve, e os sons da respiração elaborada do marido ficando mais e mais distantes.

_Ele estava atrasado para o jantar... ele ainda devia estar treinando... _

Quando Sasuke nasceu ele o examinou com quietos olhos negros o pequeno rosto do irmão, deixando uma mãozinha agarrar-se a um dedo e somente disse com o menor dos sorrisos... "irmãozinho"...

_Eu não o amei o suficiente? Me perdoe..meu filho..eu amo você_

Não fecharia os olhos e por mais tolo que fosse tentava não respirar muito apressadamente, sabia... que cada respiração, cada batida do coração só a aproximava mais... só a fazia perder mais sangue...

_Ele ainda estava vivo?_

E abandonar, a cada nova onda escarlate, um pouco mais a própria vida

_Itachi.. por favor..._

E como ela poderia morrer... e deixar seu garotinho sozinho?

_Sasuke...Sasuke..Sasuke.._

E enquanto ela sentia os pulmões puxarem com mais e mais dificuldade o ar, e sua mão já não conseguia mais apertar a do marido... e seus olhos já não podiam mais se focar no canto de sua sala preferida manchado com o sangue dela.

_Sasuke...Sasuke..Sasuke.._

Ela rezou – porque quando toda esperança é perdida... nem mesmo assim uma mãe consegue desistir – rezou por Itachi, porque ela ainda o amava... tanto..tanto..

Rezou por Sasuke, porque ela se recusava a acreditar que ele estava morto ou morrendo em algum lugar longe dela...

Rezou pelo marido que já não retornava suas tentativas fracas de consolo...

E rezou... para que mesmo sem ela, seu garotinho estivesse protegido... que ele vivesse..que ele conseguisse ser feliz...apesar da dor que ela sabia que ele sentiria... da dor que ela não poderia sentir por ele..

_Sasuke...Sasuke..Sasuke.._

Fervorosa e apressadamente – porque ela podia sentir a inconsciência aproximando-se lenta e inexoravelmente- ela rezou.

_Sasuke...Sasuke..Sasuke..._

E quando ela já não podia ver, e sentia o corpo convulsionar-se e dar seus últimos espasmos... lutando uma batalha perdida...

Ela sonhou

Sonhou com uma casa banhada em luz do sol, Fugako sentado no jardim lendo o jornal. Itachi estava sentado tomando chá na varanda, junto a Sasuke ambos tão crescidos, homens feitos.. Sasuke observando pelo canto dos olhos a companhia da mãe na cozinha.

Que ria e conversava com uma jovem de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes, passando receitas da família, fazendo companhia... e conversando sobre vestidos. E ocasionalmente sorrindo e acenando para o marido que tomava chá.

Enquanto um menino – tão parecido com seu garotinho quando ele ainda era um garotinho – e uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes brincavam no jardim e distraiam o avô do jornal.

Fazendo Itachi e Sasuke darem meio sorrisos divertidos..

Entretanto nem mesmo naquele sonho agradável e lindo, Sasuke conseguia dar seus sorrisos largos e cheios de vida. Quem sabe ela espelhara o sasuke mais velho no pai, sempre tão sério...

Quem sabe ela soubesse que ele jamais conseguiria sorrir tão abertamente de novo..

Um sonho tão simples... Um sonho tão bonito...

Foi o sonho a que Mikoto Uchiha entregou-se minutos antes de partir... deixando de ouvir os gritos desesperados de um menininho... que perdia tios e tias, pai e mãe... e via aterrorizado seu querido irmão mais velho se tornar um monstro.

Um aceno e um sorriso... em gestos tão simples ela depositou tanta esperança...

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Então, o que acharam? Ai ai... gostaram da mãe dele? Eu sempre tive essa percepção dela, a de alguém muito compreensiva. Sim, vou ficar muito..._muito_ feliz se me derem uma review com a opinião de vocês.

Nem todos os capítulos serão assim tão dramáticos, pretendo escrever alguns mais leves e cômicos.

oh! PROPAGANDA! coloquei aqui também uma NaruxHina - Desistir - então se puderem dar uma olhadinha!ehhehe THANK YOU!

Ai que estresse aquela linha(tag lines?) num tá funcionando!

See ya!


	2. Zelador

Naruto não é meu

Então, eu espero que não seja decepcionante... mas de alguma forma calcular Azimutes parece ter triturado minha inspiração. E como já não aguento mais olhar para esse texto, vou publica-lo de uma vez.

Agradeço a minha beta, que apesar de tudo ainda corrige meus textos para mim

E espero que essas férias me ajudem a terminar tudo que me quero fazer, infelizmente não consegui terminar nada para os desafios que encontrei aqui. Quem sabe na próxima...

* * *

"Zelador"

Suspirou e esfregou devagar a mão no joelho dolorido, passou cansados olhos castanhos pela sala de aula vazia.

Vinte anos, já fazia vinte anos desde que começara a trabalhar naquele lugar. Ainda se lembrava do desgosto inicial que tivera pelo serviço.

O rosto do já um pouco enrugado se iluminou em um sorriso afetuoso e saudoso, mas o trabalho simples e honesto acabou lhe dando uma paz que ele nunca conhecera antes. Passar o tempo limpando salas de aula, fazendo pequenos consertos e acompanhando de uma distância confortável a vida de pequenos futuros ninjas.

Ainda se lembrava da surpresa que teve, vindo de uma família civil e sem nenhuma ligação com shinobis, ao constatar que aquelas crianças... eram... bem... _crianças_. Nada diferentes da criança que ele fora um dia.

Mesmo que as crianças que freqüentavam aquela escola crescessem rápido demais, para uma vida mais dura que ele podia imaginar.

Levantou-se e, com alguma dificuldade, pegou a caixa de ferramentas de um azul meio desaparecido pelo tempo. Com calma, passou a consertar um dos bancos que o pequeno Konohamaru quebrara; cada turma tinha sua criança meio... problemática.

Enquanto procurava salvar a última vítima de um dos "jutsus mortais" de Konohamaru, não pôde evitar pensar em como sua vida estava mais tranqüila desde que Naruto se formara.

Ele quase sentia falta dos tempos da pequena bomba loira correndo pelos corredores e pregando peças; fora por várias vezes uma das vítimas. Às vezes, ainda esperava encontrar Naruto fugindo de Iruka gritando obscenidades e provocações para o normalmente calmo professor, somente para ficar de castigo depois.

Parte dele ainda se lembrava de um pequeno Iruka fazendo o mesmo alguns anos atrás, quem sabe Naruto crescesse para se tornar um bom professor? Ou quem sabe o Hokage? Ele, com certeza, gritava bastante a respeito.

Decidindo-se por ser preguiçoso naquele dia, ele terminou o banco e foi se sentar no quintal da escola, observando as nuvens. Ainda se lembrava de um pirralhinho dizendo que aquilo era muito bom... sim... Shikamaru... aquele também se metia em problemas com Iruka – riu um pouco – o garoto dormia em sala de aula! Lançando shurikens e até durante provas!

Balançando a cabeça, ele passou a observar as crianças brincando antes de irem embora, podia ver Konohamaru gritando alguma coisa sobre... Naruto?

Piscando ele tentou reprimir o péssimo pressentimento, então era por isso que Konohamaru ficava cada vez mais endiabrado?

Naruto o perseguia até depois de formado?

Decidiu que daria mais algumas vassouradas em Naruto assim que ele aparecesse de novo por ali, aparentemente as que ele recebera ainda sendo aluno da academia não foram suficientes.

Com divertimento, observou uma garotinha presentear um garotinho com uma flor, um garotinho muito perdido que parecia não ter idéia do que fazer com um presente tão peculiar... o que a maioria dos garotos daquela idade sabia de flores?

O que um 'garoto' de qualquer idade faria com flores?

Aquela cena lhe lembrava de outro garotinho, que ganhava muitas flores, chocolates e todo tipo de presente que se possa imaginar.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele não se lembrava de nenhum outro garoto que fizera mais sucesso entre as garotas do vilarejo e que as ignorara de forma tão eficiente.

Ainda se lembrava do menino muito reservado mas cheio de energia que entrara na academia, ainda ouvia os sussurros infantis e adultos que o sobrenome importante gerara.

Mas o que o mais o marcara fora a mudança no garoto no meio do ano escolar, depois de alguns dias de ausência, Sasuke voltara. E a mudança nele fora brutal... como se alguma coisa naquela criança tivesse se quebrado.

O pequeno Uchiha sempre fora sozinho, nunca se juntando em brincadeiras com outras crianças... almoçando sozinho na sombra de alguma árvore.

Estigmado pelo próprio nome, pela expectativa dos outros sobre ele, pelo próprio potencial...

Mas depois... depois daquele dia o garotinho reservado tornou-se fechado, já não almoçava sob uma árvore, mas em uma sala vazia... evitando todos os colegas... pelo menos antes ele parecia aberto a possibilidade de fazer amigos.

Mas depois que voltou... ele foi ficando mais e mais fechado... como se fosse consumido por uma tristeza profunda....

Han só compreendeu quando os rumores sobre uma tragédia passaram a circular pela cidade.

Por algum tempo ele pensou que Sasuke havia se perdido e que nada podia realmente alcançá-lo, já o considerava condenado a crescer em um adulto amargo e solitário.

E enquanto os dias passavam com um Sasuke mais e mais sério e isolado, Han acreditou que isso não poderia mais mudar.

Até um dia quente de verão, enquanto ele se abanava com um leque improvisado e corria olhos castanhos preguiçosos pelo parque, assegurando-se que todos os pequenos ainda estavam inteiros.

Percebeu uma professora se dirigindo a uma garotinha de cabelos curtos e rosas, mesmo a distância ele percebia que, apesar de afirmar com a cabeça obedientemente, a menina parecia extremamente desconfortável com o que lhe era pedido.

A pequena relutantemente pegava alguns objetos com a professora, aparentemente alguma coisa que precisava ser entregue as outras alunas. Alguma coisa com as aulas especiais que as garotinhas tinham... ele nunca entendia ou se envolvia muito com _aquilo_... flores e coisas do tipo... não eram bem a área de especialidade dele.

Bocejou. Lá ia a garotinha entregando aquele _negócio_ - não conseguia se lembrar o nome... mas achava que era como um chapéu... ou quem sabe algo para guardar flores? – entre as alunas com um sorriso tímido. Um sorriso que morreu completamente quando ela se aproximou de uma garota com cabelos curtos e púrpura, substituindo o sorriso apareceu uma expressão de medo... e determinação.

Franziu o cenho, Sakura – depois de algum tempo, lembrara o nome da menina de cabelos rosa - gaguejando um pouco, aproximou-se da outra menina, Ami, que parecia provocar e apontar para o rosto da outra. Rindo muito, ela tomou das mãos de Sakura os últimos o-que-quer-que-fossem e partiu as gargalhadas. Deixando uma cabisbaixa garotinha para trás.

Mas, como que se lembrando de alguma coisa, Ami virou-se e com um sorriso maldoso se dirigiu a Sakura e com uma última provocação levou a mão até a cabeça da outra. Puxando com força o laço vermelho dos cabelos dela.

Jogou com desdém a fita, que, por azar, foi levada por uma brisa para um galho alto de uma árvore. Rindo e correndo, as três garotinhas se foram, deixando uma chorosa garotinha de cabelos rosa olhando desconsolada para a fita na árvore.

Parecia que a fita era muito importante para ela.

A árvore que mantinha a fita 'prisioneira' era alta e frondosa, com uma sombra excelente. Mas tivera seus galhos mais baixos recentemente cortados, não era muito bom ter uma árvore tão alta com acesso fácil para crianças tão... 'ativas'.

É claro que isso para alguém que não chegava na cintura dele era um obstáculo intransponível.

Suspirou e se virou, andou calmamente até um barracão onde mantinha as ferramentas e pegou uma escada. Era impressão dele ou as garotinhas eram mais doces quando ele era pequeno?

Enquanto se questionava nas possibilidades da influência do aquecimento global no comportamento das garotinhas de hoje **(adorei isso!)**, ele acabou por voltar ao ponto onde estava. Somente para encontrar o pé da árvore vazio, Sakura fora embora?

Olhou rapidamente para a fita na árvore como que para se certificar de que estava mesmo lá e, no meio da viagem de volta, os olhos passaram de relance por alguma coisa rosa na árvore.

Alguma coisa... rosa... na árvore?

Ele realmente não sabia por que estava surpreso, ela era uma coisinha meiga, linda e fofa... mas já tinha nos gestos tímidos todo o ar de uma pessoa muito teimosa.

Devia realmente ser culpa do aquecimento global.

Pelo menos ainda não havia subido muito e estava em um galho baixo. Se alguém daquele tamanho caísse de um galho muito alto-

Só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos antes que a menina caísse - soltando um gritinho de surpresa - aterrissando em alguma coisa escura... ou melhor alguém.

"OOOF!"

Nesse ponto, ele soltara a escada e meio que corria até a cena do acidente, prestando atenção ao monte de pequenos braços e pernas que jazia ao pé da árvore. Ele já estava bem próximo quando identificou o garotinho/pista de pouso como sendo Uchiha Sasuke.

Até hoje não entendia bem o motivo, mas, assim que viu o rosto sujo e transtornado do pequeno Uchiha, ficou paralisado, não, na verdade, ficou paralisado ao ver o rosto sujo e transtornado do pequeno Uchiha meio coberto de inacreditáveis fios cor de rosa.

Alguma coisa...

Não sabia o que... mas alguma coisa... alguma coisa ali era...

Se ele interferisse naquele momento, só iria atrapalhar... alguma coisa que ele não sabia muito bem o que era... mas parecia muito importante..

Muito frágil e delicada... alguma coisa era importante com aquele momento.

Então, resoluto em seguir sua intuição masculina – o que mais podia ser? –, Han prontamente pulou atrás de uma árvore convenientemente próxima e pôs-se a observar o desenrolar da cena.

Ele não queria atrapalhar, mas uma daquelas crianças podia estar seriamente ferida!Isso... e ele estava _meio_ curioso para saber o que ia acontecer...

Com algum esforço, um tufo de cabelos arrepiados se levantou um pouco enquanto mãos pequenas empurravam o peso que o esmagava. Fazendo careta o garotinho pôs-se a reclamar, bochechas infladas de irritação e rosas de esforço. Olhos fechados com força.

"Ah...saaaia...de ciiimaaaa!"

"Hunnnnnnnn"

Aparentemente Sakura ainda estava um pouco confusa.

"Ta me esmagando, idiota!"

E Sasuke não se sentia muito compreensivo a respeito

"Ah... M-me de-desculpe!"

"Não perca tempo com desculpas, só saia de cima de mim!"

E assim que terminou a frase, lançou um olhar irritado por cima do ombro, já abrindo a boca para – sem dúvida – reclamar mais um pouco. O pequeno Uchiha nunca terminou a ação, olhos negros arregalaram-se.

Seguindo hipnotizados os movimentos suaves que os fios curtos e rosas faziam enquanto se balançavam lentamente com uma brisa suave.

Han piscou e observou Sasuke olhando os cabelos rosa que ainda estavam em cima dele, olhos negros um pouco alarmados observaram fascinados os fios de claro cabelo rosa a centímetros do próprio nariz.

Ele não podia culpar o garoto, também não conhecia mais ninguém com o cabelo naquela cor tão... inusitada. Ele realmente tinha o direito de estar surpreso.

Embora fascinado parecesse uma descrição mais fiel...

O zelador observou curioso como uma das mãos do menino se levantou lentamente, dois dedos alcançando os fios devagar como que para certificar-se de que aqueles fios cor de chiclete eram reais.

Mas antes que ele pudesse tocá-los a garotinha moveu-se e, pondo-se – ainda deitada no chão – ao lado de Sasuke, falou um pouco mais alto do que ele esperava, com olhos fechados com força e o rosto a centímetros do dele.

"Me-me desculpe!"

Sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto do pequeno Uchiha, tanto quanto as palavras e quanto à proximidade da garotinha, que foi refletida também no rosto dela assim que abriu os olhos.

Mas surpresa maior se refletiu no rosto do zelador, onde ele esperava ver bochechas vermelhas e duas crianças pulando em velocidade incrível uma da outra, ele não pôde perceber movimento nenhum.

Os dois se olhavam fascinados, olhos negros e verdes se espiando com admiração e surpresa infantil.

Ele observou enquanto os dois se entreolhavam... quase como se reconhecessem, se lembrando de algo....

A brisa morna balançou cabelos curtos e absolutamente inacreditáveis, olhos negros e grandes observavam com um brilho similar a curiosidade enquanto os fios roçavam um rosto muito branco.

Han se perguntou o que poderia estar passando pela cabecinha de fios negros e espetados.

Um silêncio que pareceu durar horas se seguiu, até que uma voz meio fina e hesitante escapasse da dona das bochechas mais vermelhas que Han já vira.

-M-Me desculpe!

Seguindo-se por uma reverência um pouco desastrada; com certeza, uma criança bem educada lembrando-se de fazer reverências mesmo em uma situação tão crítica.

Com apreensão, ele observou a reação de Sasuke, que, somente ao ouvir as palavras da menina, pareceu despertar de seu transe. Han não conteve o sorriso, enquanto observava o garotinho fazer um show de indiferença e irritação resmungando alguma coisa incompreensível; desde quando 'Hn' era uma resposta?

Um sorriso que só se alargou mais, porque, apesar da distância, ele poderia jurar que um vermelho tingia as bochechas do pequeno ranzinza.

A garotinha continuava se desculpando, muito agitada e tremendamente tímida, até que olhos muito verdes se arregalaram enquanto um pequeno barulho de surpresa a escapou. Pulando de seu lugar no chão, ela fez uma última reverência vermelha e correu até onde podia ver o topo da árvore.

'_- Ah o laço!'_

E novamente Han sentiu os músculos das pernas quase se mexendo. Eles eram pequenos e o laço estava no alto, ele podia ver pelo jeito que a garotinha cerrava os punhos que ela ainda intentava recuperá-lo.

'_Menina teimosa'_

Mas se encontrou paralisado quando viu olhos negros atentos seguindo os movimentos da garotinha, eventualmente achando também o laço no alto da árvore.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não via aqueles olhos tomarem interesse por qualquer coisa... ou por alguém.

Sakura parecendo achar determinação, correu até a árvore somente para ser parada no meio do caminho.

- Você não vai conseguir, é muito alto.

O zelador se perguntou quando aquela criança ganhou uma voz tão monótona e sem emoção

- M-Mas..!

- Você só vai cair de novo.

Duas crianças paradas se olhando intensamente, ele não conseguia entender, mas sabia que aquele momento era crucial... alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Duas pequeninas mãos se juntaram no peito de Sakura, ela olhou para baixo e lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

Sasuke virou-se e já começava a se afastar, quando uma vez estridente e chorosa se fez ouvir.

-E-EU NÃO POSSO!!

O garotinho não demonstrava muito, a máscara de indiferença já bem próxima do que Han veria em alguns anos, mas ele podia ver que ele estava surpreso.

- Ino-chan! Ino-chan me deu ele! Eu não posso... eu... não posso decepcionar Ino-chan... ela... ela confiou em mim!

E no fim de seu discurso e em meio a lágrimas, ela novamente correu até a base da grande árvore e começou novamente uma escalada, que parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo para ela.

Provavelmente era.

Han observou com olhos úmidos - sabia que o excesso de novelas o deixaria um molenga - enquanto uma garotinha que parecia tão frágil tentava, uma vez atrás da outra, subir na árvore de galhos tão altos. Mas ele ainda não podia se mexer, ainda não conseguia sair do lugar. Não quando um garotinho sempre tão apático e triste observava cada vez mais desarmado os esforços dela em não trair a confiança de alguém querido.

E quando ela finalmente conseguiu alcançar os galhos muito altos e com dificuldade continuar subindo Han mal conteve o grito de comemoração. Que logo se tornou em susto quando viu as mãos pequenas de Sakura escorregarem do galho. Antes que um pequeno ninja passasse pela base da árvore e um assustadíssimo gritinho deixasse a garotinha, somente para ser interrompido no meio.

Sasuke de joelhos em cima do galho largo, segurava o pulso da menina. Seu rosto sério e olhos atentos a examinavam enquanto com algum esforço ele a puxou até que alcançasse o galho. Ajudando Sakura a subir e sentar-se ao lado dele.

Entre soluços ela sussurrou alguma coisa, Han somente podia imaginar que era um 'obrigada', especialmente quando o garotinho pareceu novamente soltar aquele som estranho e desviava o olhar.

O zelador esticou-se, podia ver o rosto de Sakura ficar mais rosa – ela ia falar alguma coisa! – e de onde estava não poderia ouvir. Afastando a culpa e o sentimento do ridículo, aproximou-se mais da dupla, imitando o melhor que podia os movimentos ninja que vira na academia.

Teve a vaga impressão de ouvir a voz de sua esposa tachando-o de fofoqueiro, o que causou um leve rubor em suas bochechas... definitivamente aquilo seria um segredo que levaria ao túmulo!

- "H-hummm... M-Muito Obri... Ahhh o que?-"

Sasuke levantava-se no galho e, pondo-se de pé, passou a olhar fixamente a garotinha como se esperasse alguma coisa. Somente para encontrar-se com um par de olhos verdes muito confusos. Soltando um suspiro impaciente ele olhou para a menina irritado.

-"Você queria aquela fita não é?"

-"S-Sim!"

Tremendo um pouco e obviamente morta de medo, a garotinha levantou-se no galho imitando a pose do menino. Engolindo um gemido de medo e sendo seguida por atentos olhos negros, ela vagarosamente ergueu os olhos determinados para o colega.

Que assim que percebeu que a garotinha estava pronta, virou-se e dirigiu-se até a base da árvore, pondo-se a escalar os galhos. Assim que o percebeu se afastando a garotinha pôs-se a segui-lo, com membros trêmulos e olhos assustados.

Han não perdeu as breves paradas que Sasuke fazia em sua escalada, tendo certeza de que sua companheira o seguia. Bem como o ritmo bem mais lento em que subia na árvore.

Por vários minutos as duas crianças escalaram a árvore, lentamente aproximando-se do laço. Logo estavam no mesmo galho em que a fita vermelha se prendia, entreolharam-se e algum entendimento pareceu ocorrer entre eles pois a pequena Sakura seguiu em direção ao laço enquanto Sasuke a observava atentamente.

Ela seguia trêmula pelo galho, apavorada mas determinada e foi com um sorriso que ele viu a garotinha alcançar com as pontas dos dedos a fita.

Mas um vento traiçoeiro balançou levemente a fita alguns centímetros, que infelizmente foram o suficiente para que a fita não só escapasse dos dedos pequeninos mas também do galho da árvore.

Olhos verdes se arregalaram, enquanto inconscientemente a menina seguiu o movimento da fita em uma tentativa desesperada de agarrar seu precioso presente. Tão desesperada que ela não percebeu que o galho da árvore acabava sob seus pés.

"Kyaa!!"

Olhos verdes e arregalados encontraram-se com olhos negros concentrados, enquanto seu pulso era agarrado com muito esforço pelo pequeno Uchiha.

Han tinha os olhos arregalados, uma das unhas sendo mastigada ferozmente enquanto se segurava para não correr até eles. Só observou enquanto o garotinho parecia falar alguma coisa, somente para receber um hesitante aceno de cabeça em afirmativa. Han quase sorriu ao ver o rosto sério de Sasuke enquanto ele exigia e conseguia – o que o zelador supôs ser – uma resposta mais firme.

Um quase sorriso que sumiu assim que ele viu Sasuke soltar o braço de Sakura – ele só teve tempo de engasgar-se com o grito de susto – que caiu de forma um pouco desastrada, mas com graça suficiente para não ferir-se, no chão. Enquanto Sasuke simplesmente soltou suas pernas, deu uma cambalhota e caiu de pé na frente da garotinha.

Ele sempre esquecia que aquelas crianças ninja aprendiam coisas que crianças civis nem sonhariam em fazer. Riu de si mesmo por quase ter um ataque cardíaco sem motivos. Ergueu os olhos ao escutar uma tomada de ar surpresa, somente para ver um retrato de desapontamento. Sakura olhava para onde seu laço tinha estado, encarando o lugar vazio com úmidos olhos verdes e um biquinho trêmulo. A garotinha já começava a fungar, olhando para os próprios pés desolada quando Sasuke resolveu intervir.

- "Tch"

A tristonha Sakura seguiu o som somente para ver seu precioso laço, surpresa ergueu mais os olhos e viu um Sasuke que desviava os olhos novamente.

- "Ele só caiu do outro lado"

Diante do silêncio da menina e das lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelas bochechas dela, ele fez um som exasperado e aproximou-se dela. Depositando o laço no topo da cabeça rosada, com uma delicadeza nada comum em garotinhos de sete anos.

- "Você já tem sua fita, pare de chorar"

Engolindo soluços e esfregando o antebraço energicamente sobre os olhos, ela pegou o laço e, praticamente abraçando o item, disse com um rosto vermelho e muito sincero.

"M-Muito obrigada"

"Não"

A breve confusão foi logo substituída pelo sorriso mais radiante que o zelador já vira, um sorriso que logo se tornou muito tímido diante do garotinho que novamente ia embora.

"Ahh... ano... qua-qual é o seu nome?"

"Não é educado pedir o nome de alguém sem oferecer o seu primeiro"

"Ah... m-me desculpe! E-Eu sou Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Mesmo assim muito obrigada,U-Uchiha-san!"

"Tch"

"Uchiha-san me ajudou a manter minha promessa com alguém muito importante para mim. Por isso, muito obrigada Uchi-"

"Sasuke"

"Ah... e-eu... ano...

"Sasuke"

"Ah... Muito Obrigada, Sa-Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sakura ainda permaneceu um bom tempo sorrindo na direção que o pequeno Uchiha fora, agarrando o laço vermelho com força e felicidade.

Han sentiu o sorriso espalhar-se no rosto lembrando daquele dia, especialmente quando lembrava como os dedos de Sasuke 'acidentalmente' deslizaram entre os cabelos da menina quando lhe devolvera a fita.

Aparentemente o pequeno Uchiha ficara realmente curioso sobre aquele cabelo rosa.

Ele não sabia bem dizer o que mudou, ou o que aconteceu naquele dia. Mas ele, como todo bom observador dos acontecimentos da vida – fofoqueiro é tão rude de se dizer –, tinha lá suas suposições e suas idéias.

E a certeza inabalável de que naquele dia alguma coisa muito importante tinha acontecido. E que ele tinha ajudado, somente por não interferir.

Especialmente depois de naquele mesmo dia ouvir uma garotinha sorridente e feliz anunciando para todo o seu pequeno mundo que o garoto de que mais gostava era 'Sasuke-kun!'. Não era a primeira ou seria a última a apaixonar-se pelo jovem, mas ele suspeitava que era a única com motivos de verdade.

E afinal quem melhor para ser seu primeiro amor do que a primeira pessoa a acreditar na sua força? A pessoa que te incentiva a melhorar pelo próprio esforço? Mesmo que fosse em uma coisa tão simples quanto resgatar um laço.

E ele não pôde deixar de notar que ela fora a única incentivada – ordenada era mais certo, incrível como o garoto era mandão – a chamar o pequeno Uchiha pelo primeiro nome. A única a conhecer primeiro o menino e depois seu sobrenome.

Suspirou e observou uma nuvem com o formato de um cogumelo, ele vira aqueles dois andando pela cidade, colegas de time Han escutara. A garotinha perdera um pouco da sua originalidade e muito de sua timidez, mas não podia deixar de imaginar que quem sabe... talvez...

Enquanto o resto do mundo fantasiava com aventuras mirabolantes, intrigas de ex-namoradas maquiavélicas, destinos escritos em estrelas no que seria a procura novelesca do verdadeiro amor... algumas pessoas achassem suas almas gêmeas aos sete anos de idade caindo de cima de árvores...

Akane tinha razão... ele era realmente um romântico _incorrigível._

_

* * *

_

Então é isso, eu sempre imaginei e me perguntei como eles se conheceram... e gosto de imaginar que a Sakura viu alguma coisa de especial nele além da aparência.

Agradeço a todos os que lerem e deixarem reviews, e também a todos os que não deixarem(afinal me dedicaram o tempo de vocês).

Graviola


	3. Ela Era Diferente Das Outras

Oi gente!Ainda estou viva! Como vão vocês?

Agradeço a todo mundo que continua comentando minhas estórias(mesmo depois de tanto tempo desaparecida) e como sempre minha querida Beta que corrigiu isto séculos atrás. Eu queria escrever um capítulo que se encaixasse entre esse e o anterior. Mas não consegui nada que me agradasse então resolvi publicar pelo menos o que já tenho escrito.

Gostaría de terminar a série mas francamente não estou só ocupada, estou muito desanimada com fanfiction (que desconfigurou a maior parte das minhas estórias antigas, ô vida...).

E pode me chamar de fresca mas acaba comigo quando me plagiam, nossa eu fico tão chateada/zangada/desiludida que não é saudável.(Estou aprendendo a lidar com isso mas não posso negar que isso contribuiu e ainda contribui com este meu desencanto com o mundo fanfiction.

Aliás para postar em flogs, blogs, orkut etc é bom pedir permissão e dar o crédito. É legal querer compartilhar a estória mas lembre de pelo meno citar a autora.

Quero agradecer a todos o que comentaram e leram minhas estórias, quero agradecer aos que viram os plágios e fizeram a gentileza de me avisar, aos que me mandaram mensagens privadas e a já citada Super Beta.

Vou publicar os textos já prontos(acho que dois ou três desta série) mas não acho que volto a escrever por aqui, pelo menos por um tempo.

Amei e ainda AMO todas as reviews que recebi e receboo, adoro saber o que acharam e espero que tenha sido divertido para vocês também.

Um abraço a todos!

Graviola

Obs: Ah lembrem que ela tem 12 anos e que ninguém gostava do Naruto na época

* * *

_**"Ela Era Diferente de Todas as Outras"**_

Ela era diferente.

Tudo bem, sabia que todas se julgavam diferentes, mas ela REALMENTE era diferente. Ela era diferente das outras garotas que estavam apaixonadas por Uchiha Sasuke, ela _realmente_ gostava dele.

Ela podia lembrar claramente - com um vermelho muito meigo tingindo as bochechas - da primeira vez que o vira. Ele estava tão sério e sempre tão só, sentado um pouco atrás dela na classe. Com olhos tão negros e misteriosos e os cabelos dele se espetavam somente atrás! Ele era tão lindinho! Ele era um Uchiha! Naquele dia, pôde sentir o jovem coração tremer e apertar... batendo de forma descompassada. Ela estava apaixonada!

E apaixonada ficou por todo o tempo deles na academia.

Mas ele nunca deu atenção a ninguém...

Suspirou e desviou os olhos das flores do parque, sentando-se de forma mais confortável no banco já desgastado pelo tempo.

Não importava o quanto seus cabelos longos fossem brilhantes, o quão bonitas fossem as roupas dela, ou os sorrisos e piscadas que ela praticava no espelho.

Ele nunca notou.

Mais de uma vez, houve rumores sobre a sexualidade do jovem... ou a falta dela... Mas ela nunca acreditou, ele _jamais_ mostrou interesse em garotos também.

E depois... ele tinha aquele olhar... o olhar de alguém tão só e intenso. O olhar de alguém que espera... espera alguém especial.

Abraçou os joelhos e fechou os olhos, podia sentir o coração batendo mais devagar... e os olhos arderem só um pouquinho.

E ela achava... achava que esse alguém não era e nunca seria ela.

E mesmo que soubesse que era egoísmo, que não tinha direito e que, se o amasse mesmo, ela deveria sentir-se feliz... ela sabia que já odiava essa pessoa, fosse quem fosse. Ela tinha um ódio profundo e intenso, misturado com uma inveja doentia...

Ela disse que era diferente, não perfeita.

Ainda se lembrava do dia que os times seriam designados, tanta esperança! Ficara acordada até tarde esperando uma estrela cadente para fazer o desejo. Ficar no mesmo time que seu querido Sasuke-kun!

A estrela nunca apareceu.

E na manhã seguinte, ela fora designada em um time com dois idiotas que ela sequer sabia o nome... teria feito diferença se a estrela tivesse aparecido?

Naquele dia, que ela jurou era o último de sua vida, ela somente se sentiu animada ao presenciar – junto com algumas perseguidoras... quer dizer.. admiradoras super secretas de Sasuke – a resposta enviesada que ele dera àquela Haruno Sakura. A garota que fora designada ao time de Sasuke, a garota mais invejada e odiada de Konoha.

Um tremendo "chega pra lá"!

Que garotinha idiota! – pensara – como pode falar de pais desse jeito na frente de alguém que os perdeu!

Mas mesmo assim, ela não pôde deixar de pensar... que irritação... é um tipo de reconhecimento. E que ele jamais se dera ao trabalho de irritar-se com outras pessoas, ou – o que a deixava mais inquieta – de citar mesmo indiretamente os próprios sentimentos...

E se perguntou... se Sasuke sabia também - como ele demonstrou saber o da Haruno – o nome dela.

Acalmou-se com a conversa entre as garotas, ele não gostava da Haruno... e se ele sabia o nome dela era só porque estavam no mesmo time. Só por isso, é claro...

E os dias vieram, as missões sempre tão chatas... surpreendentemente, seus companheiros não eram assim tão ruins. Mas é claro, eles também não eram Sasuke Uchiha.

E em todo aquele tempo, ela só vira o amor de sua vida poucas vezes... Sempre de longe, quando iam ser designadas suas missões. Ela nunca falara com ele... era tímida.

Mas observava, e quanto mais o observava, pior se sentia.

Ele estava mais feliz.

Ela o observava há anos, conhecia o rosto e as expressões do jovem Uchiha melhor que as próprias. E foi com espanto, felicidade e inveja que percebeu na postura e gestos do jovem Uchiha que ele parecia mais à vontade, mais feliz... mais leve.

Os olhos não eram mais tão duros e sós, ele dava aqueles meio-sorrisos superiores com maior freqüência – àquilo quase a fez desmaiar! Ela adorava os meio-sorrisos dele! – e a postura dele, a forma como ele se posicionava e até como alternava o peso do corpo entre uma perna e outra quando de pé...

Mas o que a desconcertou e a deixou queimando de ciúmes e inveja, e com uma felicidade meio torta, foi a forma como ele se posicionava no pequeno grupo de pessoas que era o time 7.

Um pouco mais perto do que com outras pessoas, um pouco mais relaxado... escutando as conversas e falando ocasionalmente.

Pode-se dizer que ele estava em seu meio, aquelas pessoas eram o grupo a que ele pertencia. O sempre anti-social Sasuke-kun claramente considerava o time 7 como seus amigos.

E ela não era parte daquilo! E o pior! Ele considerava aquela garota uma amiga! Se perguntou o que acontecera naquelas missões de classe D para que Haruno Sakura conseguisse algo tão precioso como a amizade de Sasuke?

Depois de muito pensar ela percebeu, enquanto ria de uma piada de um de seus amigos e companheiros de time; a convivência. Ele se acostumara com ela...

Mas seria só isso?

Ela se perguntava de vez em quando, quando sua mente traidora listava pequenos gestos de reconhecimento e disfarçada gentileza que eram demonstrados a só um integrante daquele time.

Ainda tinha esperanças, quem sabe ele só visse a garota como amiga?

Mas então veio aquele dia claro e bonito, soube por suas amigas que Sasuke-kun finalmente voltara de uma missão a outro país. Não o via já há tanto tempo! A última vez fora quando o seguira... quer dizer.. quando _acidentalment_e o vira passando pelo mercado de Konoha.

Estava muito empolgada! Correu o mais rápido que pôde até os portões, somente para descobrir que ele já havia passado. Foi então até o escritório do Hokage, eles tinham que entregar um relatório. Especialmente se a missão foi perigosa, como disse sua fonte muito confiável dentro do escritório de Sarutobi-sama.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, um vermelho quase indescritível nas bochechas e o coração mais esperançoso que uma jovem de doze anos poderia ter, ela procurou por ele em meio aos ninjas que se encontravam por lá.

Quando viu, piscou e tentou conter as lágrimas, desviando o olhar da cena... grotesca. Cada batida de seu coração era tão dolorosa... Tão decepcionada...

Contra seus desejos, seus olhos rebeldes voltaram a concentrar-se na cena adiante. Por sorte ninguém parecia tê-la notado

Eles estavam lá, o time sete, e agora que ela os viu não pôde deixar de desejar que não os tivesse encontrado. Seu único pensamento coerente foi de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido...

"_Alguma coisa aconteceu, alguma coisa aconteceu... alguma coisa aconteceu"_

Estavam parados esperando sua vez de reportar-se ao Hokage, casualmente interagindo uns com os outros. Podia ver aquele homem alto e tão estranho com um livro laranja, não podia entender o respeito que o próprio sensei tinha por ele. Uzumaki Naruto, aquele idiota, falava e cutucava os companheiros que pareciam ignorá-lo. Muito cansados da longa viagem para fazer muito além de lançar olhares feios, no caso de Sasuke, ou tentar afastá-lo com ameaças murmuradas e um pequeno movimento de mãos que deveria ter sido um murro, no caso de Sakura.

Mas não foi a comicidade da cena que a afetou, foi... bem, de início foram os pés de Sasuke. Quão irônico que os pés de seu amor eterno seriam o início do fim de suas esperanças.

Os pés dele... estavam posicionados de forma estranha, ele nunca estivera daquele jeito antes. Observando bem, toda a postura dele era diferente ao redor dos companheiros. Não era somente uma aceitação resignada que ele tinha deles, ou uma amizade quase inconsciente.

Ele ainda tinha as mãos nos bolsos e a quase eterna falta de expressão, observava alguma coisa - ela nunca descobriu exatamente o quê - em algum canto da sala. Meio frio e misterioso como sempre. Mas alguma coisa era diferente, na forma como ele tratava cada um dos companheiros de time.

Naruto, ela podia ver, o divertia, chamando o loiro de nomes, o ignorando e irritando em um tipo de amizade que assemelhava muito a provocação... laços entre irmãos. Com nomes, ofensas e ameaças de desmembramento sendo trocadas de forma quase relaxada. Mesmo que ela percebesse, que um ainda realmente enervava o outro.

Observar aquilo foi surpreendente e deixou-a boquiaberta, como poderia alguém como Uchiha Sasuke ser amigo de alguém tão inferior a ele quanto aquele Uzumaki Naruto?

Mas o que lhe partiu o coração e fez com que os olhos queimassem em uma surpresa não tão inesperada, na confirmação de uma suspeita tão veemente negada... foram os pés dele.

E em algum lugar ela podia ouvir Shinto rindo dela, enquanto ela dizia que os pés de Uchiha Sasuke partiram o coração dela.

**Os pés dele estavam na direção ****_dela._**

Tudo bem... tudo bem... não parecia grande coisa, mas para um ninja aquilo tinha significado diferente. Porque ninjas não vivem vidas cor-de-rosa, brincando de lutar e vencer os caras maus. Eles arriscam a vida lutando e sofrendo por seu vilarejo, por honra... mas a maior parte do tempo era para poder terminar mais uma missão vivo, junto aos companheiros.

E o que isso poderia ter a ver com Uchiha Sasuke e os pés dele? Ou melhor, com a direção dos pés dele?

Porque aquilo, a direção dos pés dele, era uma atitude inconsciente, ele provavelmente nem imaginava que o fazia... Mas ainda era em si uma afirmação.

**Uchiha Sasuke protegeria Haruno Sakura. **

Uma afirmação que era fortalecida por cada uma das pistas que a linguagem corporal dá.

Os pés discretamente na direção geral dela, teria ele se apressado tanto até ela que o corpo dele já a tinha como sua direção mais certa?

Os braços relaxados, mãos nos bolsos, mas nunca muito escondidas dentro deles... com os cotovelos dobrados de tal forma que não só seu porta shurikens estivesse ao alcance... mas também ela.

E os olhos que tão casualmente a observavam, como se Sakura ao lado dele fosse assim muito natural, e que se detinham mais nos arredores dela...

"Potencial perigo"

Teria ele a observado em perigo tantas vezes que ele já tinha como sua natureza manter vigia constante?

E o pior... pior de tudo é que ele o fazia no escritório do Hokage... sem nem mesmo saber que o fazia...

Seria ela tão importante que nem mesmo ali ele conseguia considerar como certa a segurança dela? Seria Haruno Sakura tão valiosa que até mesmo inconscientemente ele procurava mantê-la segura?

Escondida atrás de uma planta, ela observou o time entrar na sala de Sarutobi-Sama... com olhos estreitos e marejados ela observou Uchiha Sasuke assegurar-se de manter Haruno Sakura entre ele e outro companheiro. Quase como uma escolta.

E o mais irônico é que ela podia dizer que nenhum dos dois sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

Virou-se e correu, com imagens de gestos discretos e avassaladores dançando na cabeça.

Agora, alguns dias depois... ainda sentia aquela dor tão característica da perda de um primeiro amor.

Suspirou e observou o pôr-do-sol, acabara passando a tarde inteira deprimida naquele parque. Podia sentir uma brisa balançar os cabelos longos...

Foi então que um par de mãos a levantou, merecendo um gritinho surpreso, e foi jogada nos ombros de alguém bem maior que ela. E assim que percebeu quem a segurava pôde sentir as bochechas vermelhas com embaraço e raiva.

"Shinto!"

Um sorriso largo e uma boa sacudida depois, que a deixaram meio zonza, ela podia ouvir a voz animada do companheiro de time.

"Vamos tomar sorvete! Cansei de ver Aya-chan tão para baixo! Você não pode ficar triste desse jeito para sempre!"

E enquanto ele falava sem parar, ela se perguntava como ele não perdia o fôlego e o assunto, ela viu na distância uma garota de cabelos rosa exausta e muito suja arrastando-se por uma ponte.

Sem nem mesmo perceber como olhos negros a seguiam, com tanta naturalidade que insinuava hábito... com tanta relutância que insinuava... sentimento...

Quem sabe ele tivesse percebido...

De repente Sakura tropeçou e caiu em cima de um loiro muito vermelho, o dono dos olhos negros só passou pelos dois... sem demonstrar irritação ou preocupação... mesmo que um dos dedos dele ainda demonstrasse um pouco de vontade da mão esquerda fechar-se em um punho.

Quem sabe não...

Haruno Sakura era uma garota de sorte. Observou a kunoichi se levantar e surrar um pouco Naruto antes de alcançar Sasuke – como ela o alcançou tão rápido se ela mal conseguia correr? E gastara um bom tempo se levantando e surrando Naruto? Talvez Sasuke... - reclamando para o moreno que sequer a dignou com um olhar – zangado talvez? - sobre algo que ela não podia ouvir muito bem. Uma garota de muita sorte, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

"CHEGAMOS AYAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Sorriu enquanto era colocada não muito graciosamente no chão, acertando de leve um braço bronzeado dizendo

"Você vai pagar o meu! E eu vou comer muito!"

Mas ela era uma garota muito sortuda também.

* * *

Gostaram? Eu me diverti bastante escrevendo e agora relendo esta estória.

Deixem um Comentário

Kissu!


	4. Diretor

Oi

Como vão vocês?Tive uma folga da faculdade e resolvi publicar pelo menos o que já tenho escrito. Eu usei o filme da Princesa da terra do gelo(não lembro o nome agora) mas acho que mesmo quem não viu pode aproveitar.

Um abraço a todos(as)

Agradeço minha querida beta que revisou este texto mil anos atrás.

* * *

"Diretor"

O pequeno quarto era banhado pela luz azulada da tela da televisão, um homem de meia idade piscava sonolento para as imagens que dançavam na frente dele. Coçou atrapalhadamente o rosto, percebendo a barba por fazer e um pedaço de batata frita enfeitando a parte inferior do queixo

Aquilo estava ali desde o almoço?

Remexeu-se na cadeira de um vermelho gasto e espreguiçou-se, estalando vários ossos no processo. Como sentia falta de sua confortável cadeira de diretor! Mas a diversão havia acabado e era o momento de selecionar as cenas que queria para que fossem adicionados os toques finais.

Sorriu, algumas das melhores sequer precisariam de efeitos especiais. Seu último filme da princesa Fuu estava espetacular! Perfeito! Só em lembrar as maravilhosas cenas de luta que havia capturado podia sentir a cabeça girar de excitação.

Mas agora, às três e cinqüenta e cinco da madrugada... se ele ouvisse mais alguém falando em "chacra de sete cores" e "andar além do arco-íris", ele não sabia do que seria capaz! Só sabia que seria barulhento e violento! Quem sabe envolvendo essa maldita cadeira desconfortável...

Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e tentou esquecer-se do prazo, que lhe mordia os calcanhares. Esses produtores e patrocinadores só sabiam apressar a arte!

Escolhendo a esmo uma fita qualquer ele se propôs – sem nenhum entusiasmo – a voltar ao trabalho. Somente para ser presenteado com cenas excluídas...

Suspirou, quem sabe seria um sinal dos deuses do cinema de que ele tinha que parar de trabalhar?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Uma voz feminina, meio fina e um pouquinho irritante, ecoou na sala minúscula. O diretor piscou e voltou os olhos para a tela. Uma menina com cabelos rosa e olhos verdes falava com um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros. Mas ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção... ou nenhuma.

Piscou devagar e, movido por um tédio descomunal e um pouco de curiosidade, continuou a assistir à fita. Os deuses já o haviam avisado para interromper o trabalho mesmo...

A garota sorria, cheia de vida, luz e um pouco de peraltice. Podia ver... as expressões dançando no rostinho de pré-adolescente. Observou com cuidado as ações dela, as feições dela...

Realmente, ela tinha a testa consideravelmente grande...

Mas ainda era muito bonitinha, uma beleza muito natural e que ainda estava florescendo.

Vagarosamente lançou os olhos na figura do menino, que olhava para um ponto indistinto e não parecia dar muita importância ao que a garotinha dizia. Era um rapazinho muito bonito, poderia ser ator um dia. Mãos nos bolsos e rosto consertado em uma expressão um pouco entediada.

Ela gostava dele...

Ele não dava a mínima...

Riu um pouco, amor na juventude era tão engraçadinho... Para completar, só faltava algum rapaz de bom coração, mas não tão bonito, que se apaixonaria por ela e-

Piscou e levantou a sobrancelha devagar, observando a cena com mais cuidado... Estaria ele vendo coisas?

Agora mais curioso que entediado, ele ergueu a mão e pressionou os botões necessários, voltando um pouco a imagem e ativando a câmera lenta.

Esperou – sem perceber ou entender por que prendeu o fôlego –, a imagem se repetiu.

Ele não estava vendo coisas.

Na tela, assim que a menina exuberante se virou e tirou a atenção do moreno – apoiando de leve uma mão no braço do companheiro – olhos negros seguiram devagar o caminho da ponta dos dedos pequeninos até o rosto dela. Olhos negros cheios de uma intensidade mal disfarçada e confusão evidente, o tipo de confusão que não é direcionada para amigos ou companheiros.

Talvez a estória fosse menos clichê do que ele imaginava, viu a mesma cena mais algumas vezes. Mas como ter certeza? Inseriu uma fita virgem e selecionou aquele trecho, separando e gravando.

Então, voltou a atenção à tela que ainda repetia a cena. Sem entender bem os motivos, se pôs a observar o resto da fita.

Os minutos corriam sem misericórdia, os olhos dele ainda corriam pelas imagens... por vezes parando e retornando. Somente para não encontrar mais nada, as costas doíam e a certeza e a motivação diminuíam.

Por que ele fazia isso mesmo?

Enquanto piscava e já dirigia a mão para o botão vermelho brilhante do "eject", ele lançou um olhar malcriado para a tela, sentindo-se enganado. Arregalou os olhos e a mão paralisou-se no ar. Com um sorriso largo e bobo, e um "ARRÁ" vitorioso ele apontou triunfante para a tela.

Não se demorou a retornar alguns segundos da fita e observar repetidamente a imagem. Estava completamente estático.

Em sua tela ele podia ver um olhar de canto de olho seguindo por um pouco mais que o necessário a figura quase saltitante – certamente ela parecia muito feliz perto dos astros do filme – da alegre Sakura.

Ele quase riu ao ver a forma como o lábio inferior do garoto parecia pular um pouco em um quase bico meio emburrado. E definitivamente ciumento.

Sorriu... Realmente sentia-se estático!

Nem conseguia entender bem o porquê, ele só sabia que... que ele havia esbarrado em alguma coisa grande. Sentia aquele arrepio na nuca de quando ele lia um excelente roteiro.

Naquelas cenas... naqueles gestos... ali ele podia ver, ele podia sentir... havia uma grande história. Um grande amor – o romantismo nele sussurrou – e ele teve que concordar.

Não havia nada que aquele homem meio grisalho gostasse mais que ver uma grande história de amor, especialmente por ser uma história real, saber que os sentimentos eram reais... só o deixava mais emocionado.

Durante o resto da madrugada ele trabalhou naquelas fitas, naquelas cenas, separando cada pequeno traço e evidência.

Olhares, pequenos toques, conversas quietas... e mais olhares...

E não conseguia parar de rir como uma garotinha de colegial cada vez que via a ninja- Sakura... bonito nome – oferecendo ao moreno um sorriso sempre que o sentia irritado "sem motivos". O diretor logo percebeu que aquele sorriso era só para ele e mais ninguém. Mas ele ria porque ela não parecia perceber como o "dono" do sorriso parecia menos carrancudo após recebê-los.

Com antecipação infantil, ele quase saltitava na cadeira, perguntando-se quando Sakura _perceberia_.

Os olhos estavam vermelhos e o corpo um pouco antigo – VELHO JAMAIS! JAMAIS! – já dava sinais de cansaço. Terminou a primeira fita e separou - a. Continuaria amanhã, com determinação ele decidiu que procuraria por "aquelas cenas" por todas as filmagens. Sabia que encontraria muita coisa no material do making off, mas não queria perder nada... e sua intuição lhe sussurrava que cenas de ação, com certeza, teriam coisas interessantes.

E não pôde deixar de concordar com sua intuição ao lembrar como o garoto magicamente sempre estava ao lado da ninja rosinha em situações de perigo potencial.

Bocejou , coçando o rosto um pouco amassado de cansaço, pegou uma etiqueta branca e com uma letra quase ilegível escreveu o título de seu novo projeto secreto, colando-a na fita ainda quente.

"_Discretamente"_

O único nome adequado, ele pensou, lembrando-se de todos os olhares furtivos e gestos quase imperceptíveis.

Guardando a fita com cuidado, ele saiu da sala assobiando uma trilha sonora.

Nos próximos dias ele trabalhou freneticamente, seu entusiasmo se alimentando de cada olhar um pouco mais demorado, de cada toque inconsciente, de cada exceção aberta.

Quase partiu o rosto com um sorriso enorme ao chegar às cenas de luta, como em um romance bom – e daí que ele gostava de ler romances? – ele via a preocupação, o cuidado, a confiança, a amizade e aquele quê de uma coisa a mais.

Eles estavam sempre um pouco mais perto, ficando mais um segundo, lançando mais um olhar assegurando-se da segurança um do outro. Era como um balé. Quase morreu de felicidade quando ouviu – depois de uma cena emocionante deles dois evitando letais e afiadas adagas de gelo – ele chamar o nome da garota.

- "Sakura!"

Como ele conseguia dizer tanto com uma palavra só?

"Você conseguiu evitar? Você se feriu? Você ainda está aqui?"

Sorrindo com superioridade quando viu os olhos de Sasuke percorrerem o corpo da menina de forma um pouco ansiosa, procurando por injúrias. Um olhar rápido e discreto... mas, com certeza, mais intenso e preocupado do que ele já vira o calado rapaz oferecer a alguém.

Com afinco e um pouco de obsessão ele continuou caçando e gravando imagens, sem perder sequer o mais discreto gesto.

Câmera lenta e replay nunca foram tão utilizados antes.

Mas logo ele havia terminado sua grande obra, ele havia organizado e gravado tudo... agora só faltava a trilha sonora.

Ele já tinha a música perfeita em mente...

Assim que terminou tudo, decidiu assistir ao filme completo pela primeira vez.

Ansioso e feliz ele assistiu de novo às cenas conhecidas, derretendo-se em suas partes preferidas.

Estava estático enquanto as cenas finais daquele filme se desenrolavam com o campo verde e toda a beleza da máquina maravilhosa do pai de Kiuki. A qualidade não era das melhores, aquela cena só havia sido capturada porque alguém havia esquecido uma câmera ligada e caída no chão.

Mas, na opinião dele, só adicionava ao efeito! A câmera fora largada de lado e filmava em um ângulo muito diferente, com um pouco de grama na parte inferior da imagem... como uma moldura natural.

Aquela era a melhor cena, era como um resumo de tudo que ele queria capturar, que ele conseguia ver nas gravações, naqueles dois.

A afeição mais discreta, hesitante e intensa que ele já vira...

Sasuke tinha a cabeça no colo da menina, havia sofrido um golpe violento e estava inconsciente. Sakura acabava de observar a luta, com uma mão repousando no peito dele.

Então vinha a cena de verdade.

Os sons de batalha morriam e ela baixava vagarosamente os olhos para o garoto no colo dela, a mão no peito dele se movendo na menor e mais tímida carícia, como se ela tentasse tranqüilizá-lo e assegurá-lo que estava ao lado dele.

Mal podia ver os lábios dela se mexendo enquanto ela murmurava, o que sem dúvida era, o nome dele. Perguntou-se como só dizendo o nome dele ela podia dizer tantas coisas.

"Você está bem? Estou aliviada. Você é importante para mim."

Piscou enquanto via o rapaz abrir os olhos lentamente, piscando e observando o rosto da menina. Não se mexeu, não respondeu... não se levantou e a beijou, não gritou que a amava... sequer lhe segurou a mão. Como ele tanto via em roteiros de filmes românticos.

Ele só continuou deitado no colo dela, em meio a um campo verdejante, envolto pela neve. Se deixando cuidar, se deixando descansar no colo e no calor de outra pessoa.

_Daquela pessoa_.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, nenhum som foi feito. A mão dela permaneceu onde estava enquanto os dois observavam o desenrolar da história real da princesa e sua primavera artificial.

Envoltos em um meio abraço, uma meia carícia, um ato meio íntimo e muito particular.

Ele fechava os olhos e descansava, aproveitando-se da calma que tomava a periferia dos acontecimentos - a câmera podia capturar os sons de um ninja muito barulhento e de uma princesa que reaprendeu a chorar comemorando em algum lugar próximo – deixando escapar mais do que pretendia, esquecendo de esconder melhor as coisas só por alguns instantes. Ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, deitado no colo macio e morno... mesmo que ele _não precisasse_ ficar lá.

E para ela aquilo parecia ser o bastante. Oferecer um momento de paz e descanso depois de uma batalha exaustiva. Mesmo que só por alguns instantes, mesmo que aquilo só durasse até que um garoto muito brilhante e alaranjado chegasse. Reclamando, falando alto e dando fim à trégua muda daqueles dois.

A imagem foi desaparecendo e o filme chegou ao fim.

Suspirou, finalmente havia terminado. Mas agora ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Ele já havia adicionado a trilha sonora e os efeitos que queria. Tinha certeza de que tinha todas as cenas filmadas... então por que tinha aquela sensação de alguma coisa faltava?

Retirou o filme do vídeo, guardando na capa preta com cuidado. Enfiou no bolso do casaco e foi caminhar.

Já estava ficando meio amarelo de tanto tempo na sala de edição.

Logo chegou ao local de uma grande festa, caminhou entre as pessoas passeando olhos desinteressados na multidão.

E enquanto comia uma iguaria de camarão, viu um flash de rosa e engasgou-se de surpresa – ou talvez porque fossem cinco iguarias de camarão de uma só vez – lá estavam eles!

Depois de presentear quem lhe rodeava com uma chuva de camarões meio mastigados, pôs-se a observar os ninjas atentamente.

Nada havia mudado?

Não... alguma coisa havia mudado...

Estreitou os olhos e observou atentamente cada movimento e interação, meio que desejando uma câmera. Até que sentiu um arrepio e foi presenteado com um par de olhos negros lhe lançando um olhar glacial.

Riu nervosamente. Quem sabe uma planta que só chegava até a cintura dele não fosse o melhor dos esconderijos.

Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que Sasuke parecia muito... hum... interessado - e um pouco mais assustador que alguém daquela idade e tamanho deveria ser – nele... assim que ele passou a olhar para Sakura.

E disfarçadamente sorriu.

Aproximou-se de seus objetos de estudo. Enquanto engajava em uma conversa sem muito futuro com o tal de Kakashi e Tenji – se perguntava de onde ele teria surgido – ele, pela primeira vez, pôde ver.

Ver ao vivo o que ele passou tanto tempo observando pelo vídeo. E ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, como os dois eram... tão pequenos... tão novos... pela primeira vez ele lembrou que eles tinham 13 anos e tudo ainda estava começando.

Só naquele momento ele pôde ver que estava começando... tudo o que ele viu...tudo o que ele percebeu, editou e gravou... era só o começo.

**Mais um passo**

Por isso o filme dele estava incompleto, porque ele só tinha o começo ou, quem sabe, só uma parte de uma história muito maior.

E enquanto ele observava os três – o desconcertante time sete - ele percebeu o que ele realmente filmara, o que ele realmente tinha.

Ele não filmara o romance de dois jovens que lutavam pelo amor deles, ou a história do paixonite secreta de um jovem e sua namoradinha de cabelos cor de rosa.

Ele tinha filmado um garoto e uma garota e todas as possibilidades que eles podiam ter. O que eles tinham não era amor.

Ainda não.

Ele tinha filmado um garoto muito calado e, às vezes, arrogante, que parecia um pouco perdido nas nuances tão tênues que eram os sentimentos dele.

Provavelmente sem saber o que sentia, sem saber se sentia... e, bem, se soubesse, ele não parecia o tipo que analisava sentimentos e os entendia, ele era mais o tipo que os enterrava e nunca voltava a pensar neles. Até que surgissem de novo.

Um garoto muito fechado que estava construindo sem saber uma afeição muito profunda. Que estava lá na necessidade de proteger, nas pequenas concessões, no óbvio e discreto favoritismo dele por ela, nos pequenos gestos e na, por vezes muito calculada, falta de expressão.

E uma garota vibrante e ainda imatura, que precisava aprender muito, que por vezes era muito irritante e quase sempre um pouco precipitada. Ela parecia estar naquela zona delicada onde uma paixonite adolescente pode crescer e se tornar algo mais maduro, bonito e resistente.

E talvez toda aquela afeição crescesse, florescesse e se tornasse uma amizade muito bonita. Uma amizade para vida toda.

E talvez toda aquela afeição crescesse e se transformasse em um amor um pouco hesitante, um pouco tímido... e forte. Um amor tão bonito que ele sentia vontade de poder assistir.

Mas ele não podia saber, porque aquilo era só o começo. Tudo o que aconteceu ali, foi só mais um passo, mais um tijolo na construção daquele sentimento.

Apertando a fita no bolso, ele decidiu que deveria manter sem audiência sua obra-prima. Não era bom interferir em coisas tão delicadas.

Discretamente – uma vez na sua sempre tão teatral vida – ele saiu, decidindo que talvez uma trilha sonora mais suave e um pouco melancólica fosse mais adequada à trilha que ele tinha antes. Uma música melosa e esperançosa demais.

Tinha alguma coisa naqueles dois que o inspirava melancolia e saudade.

Mas – ele pensou com um sorriso meio triste, meio esperançoso – quem sabe tudo daria certo no final, quem sabe aquela flor florescesse amor perfeito e não uma margarida. E quem sabe aquela flor fosse forte o suficiente para manter-se viva por muito tempo.

Bem... – sorriu malicioso – a garotinha era, com certeza, possessiva e ninguém é possessivo _assim_ de um amigo - e era quase certeza para onde os sentimentos dela cresceriam.

Mas o que lhe colocou o sorriso no rosto não foram os sentimentos óbvios da pequena ninja. Foi a lembrança de uma cena em particular de seu pequeno filme. Uma cena em que um rapaz de olhos negros observava dois amigos conversando e tinha em seu rosto uma expressão meio emburrada e meio desdenhosa que só podia ser chamada de ciumenta... e _possessiva_.

Riu um pouco.

E ele sabia como as coisas eram hoje em dia, mas ele realmente não achava que era por causa do loirinho

Até porque... essa expressão em particular seguia – curiosamente – algumas das conversas que Sakura tinha com membros do sexo oposto. Especialmente os membros do sexo oposto que eram amigáveis demais com a jovem ninja.

Todos os homens eram iguais quando se tratava de territorialidade... não importa a idade, profissão ou cor do cabelo. Alguns só sabiam esconder melhor que os outros.

Ele não podia ter certeza, mas apostava que aqueles dois teriam uma história linda e cheia de sutilezas, olhares furtivos e meias palavras.

Afinal, o menino, com certeza, sabia fazer tudo... discretamente.

* * *

Ehh... agora que me toquei que vhs não se usa mais...quem sabe só na edição?

Deixem uma review!

Abraços

Graviola


End file.
